A Strange Vacation
by SapphireBelle98
Summary: Mia is finally able to go for a vacation alone, without Lars and the paparazzi. But she didn't realize that this is going be the most interesting vacation she ever had.
1. A Plan

A/N: Ok, this is my first try on fanfic so please, give me your thoughts and/or comments on my story. ^.^

Mia's POV

'Yeah! And guess what, Lily? Dad has agreed on me having a vacation! Where do you think I should go?' I asked.

'Hmmm… if you want to go to a place where nobody knows who you really are, which is almost impossible…' I could almost see Lily make a face through the phone! ' You should go to some small town or somewhere. Wait, let me check on the net.' Lily said.

I drummed my fingers on the table top, waiting impatiently for her answer. 'Ok. I found a place that is perfect for you, Mia! It's in US, Washington. There is a small town named Forks, population 3,110. Isn't it perfect? You should be free of any paparazzi there. Is Lars going with you?' Lily's voice crackled over the phone.

'No! I literally beg my Dad to let me go on this vacation alone. And he promised me not to let Lars go, considering all the sacrifice that I had to make after I become a princess.' I mused. Lily chuckled over the phone, both of us know what type of sacrifice I had to make and all of the stupid mistake that I make. 'Hmm… Forks, Washington. That sounds like a good place for me to go.' I mused.

'Good of your Dad to let you go alone on this vacation, Mia. So what do you plan to do when you go to Forks?' Lily asked.

'I am not so sure but I would like to go to the high school,' I admitted to Lily. I brace myself for Lily's shouts and indeed she scream so loudly that I almost wen deaf, if I hasn't been holding the phone at arm's length.

'WHY in the world would you go to a school? This is your vacation, for heaven's sake! I mean, of course I approve of this but seriously Mia, why do you want to go to their high school?

'I want to be the old Mia again, Lily,' I said softly. 'Without anyone, not even the teachers, knowing who I really am. I just want to be the plain old Mia again, Lily, and not Princess Mia of Genovia.' Lily went silent over the phone. Then she said, 'I know, Mia. So you are going alone on this trip?'

'Yep. Unless you want to come with me…?' I asked, keeping my fingers crossed, hoping that she would agree.

'Oh. I am so sorry, Mia, but I can't. I have to go and visit my grans, remember?' Lily said regretfully. 'Never mind, then. I will just go by myself. It would be a change for me, not being followed by any paparazzi or bodyguards.' I said.

We chatted for a while before Lily say that she had to go. After we hang up, I began to prepare for my vacation.

Never did it went to my mind that this is going to be a very interesting vacation I ever had. And of the danger this could give me.

A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter is very short. I will try to write more next time. Please give me some comments about this. I desperately need it.


	2. Forks

**A/N: Thank you so much everyone, for your reviews! It really motivates me to continue this story. Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention the timeline of this story. Ok, Mia is still with Michael and she and Lily are back being best friends and it is set after New Moon, before Eclipse. Sorry for the wait but I don't really know how to continue the story from there. Anyway, here is Chapter 2!**

Bella's POV

I sighed. This is going to be a really long day. I really don't know what possess Charlie to agree to let some stranger to stay in our house and I have to share my room with her. What about Edward? How will he come into my room? I am the one who is supposed to give her a tour of the town, the moment she is settled down and school, on the next day. Apparently, she is a transfer student from Genovia. Where in the world is that place? I have never heard of it before.

I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that she should be here anytime soon. I sighed again. Let the fun of touring around the town begin. Right after she settles down, that is.

Mia' POV

I still don't believe that Dad has arranged for me to stay on a stranger's house, I mean why he must do this. I could have stayed in some motel or rent an empty house or something but living with a stranger, who is the chief of police of Forks, with his daughter is strange and would certainly put me in the centre of attention when I go to school tomorrow, which is something I do not want.

'Your plane has arrived, Princess.' Lars said. 'You know that you don't have to escort me to Forks, Lars.' I replied, trying again to persuade him that I will be absolutely safe on the journey to Forks.

'Sorry, Princess, but I am under strict order to escort you to Forks. Since you do not wish to arrive there in the Royal Plane of Genovia, your Father orders me to escort you there, for your safety.' Lars said. I sighed. I can practically memorise his answer, considering the amount of time I asked him that. He must be very exasperated with me but of course knowing him, he would never admit it.

'Come on, Lars. We better board that plane before it leaves without us.' I said, grabbing my bags.

On the plane, I slept through the entire journey. Lars shook me awake when we are nearing Seattle. From there, we would board a small plane to Port Angeles and drive to Forks.

Ooo0oo0oo0ooO

Wow, I don't remember Lily or Dad mention to me that Forks is a green place, although Dad did raise his brows when I told him that I want to go to Forks. Let me correct that, Forks is so green. Everywhere that I can see is green, with just a few other colours around. Even the trunks and the branches of the trees are green being covered in moss.

Lars dropped me off at the driveway of the Swan's residence. He passed me my bags and drove away after saying goodbye to me. I didn't bring many clothes with me as the weather is different from Genovia. I sighed. I would have to go to a trip to the mall next weekend, maybe even sooner than that.

I rang the bell and a girl about my age opened the door. Long brown hair, which curled at the end of it, hanged down her back and her eyes were chocolate brown in colour. She is beautiful.

'Hi, I am Mia. You must be Isabella Swan, the daughter of the Chief of Police?' I said, after a moment of staring at each other.

'Oh, um… Yes, I am Isabella, but just call me Bella.' She replied. 'Um… Come in, please.' She added, holding the door wider.

'Thank you' I said, politely. If there is one thing Grandmère taught me, it was manners.

Bella's POV

I opened the door when I heard the doorbell rang. I stared at the girl standing before me, clutching one bag in her hand.

'Hi, I am Mia. You must be Isabella Swan, the daughter of the Chief of Police?' The girl asked.

Huh? 'Oh, um… Yes, I am Isabella, but just call me Bella.' I said awkwardly. 'Um… Come in, please.' I added, holding the door wider.

'Thank you' she said, politely. Wow, she is beautiful _and_ full of manners. Gosh, I am not kidding about her. There's something strange about her. The way she walked, stand and talk made her seems like she is a princess.

I closed the door after her, turn to her and said ''Come on, I will show you your room. And well, the both of us have to share a room and bathroom. There's not enough room here.''

''Oh. Um… But is that alright with you? I mean I could just call my Dad and tell him to arrange other lodging for me.'' She asked me, worriedly.

Well, I can't just tell her that no, it is not fine for me to share a room with you, can i? No, I don't think so. Charlie would have my head if he knows I tell this to our guest. ''No, no. That's no need for it, Mia. _I_ should be the one who is worrying about how _you_ would react about this.'' I replied.

I opened the door to my, I mean our, room. Charlie had gone to Port Angeles to buy a bunk bed, after he knew that Mia is going to live with us for six weeks. I sighed. Forty-two nights of being without Edward. This is going to be a long… one and a half month. ''Do you want to take the top bunk or the bottom bunk?'' I asked.

''Any bunk is fine to me, Bella.'' She smiled. ''Well, how about you take the top bunk and I take the bottom bunk?'' I replied, smiling back. I think I am starting to like her. She is quite nice to get along with.

''Ok, sure. No problem.'' She said. After she unpacks her things, I give her a tour of the house. When we are in our room, I asked her if she wanted to have a tour around the town. She said ''Well, can this wait till tomorrow, Bella? I am pretty tired after the long journey here.''

''Ok, sure. How about this? Whenever you want to have the tour, just tell me, ok?'' I said. ''No, there's no need for that. We could have it tomorrow, if you are free, that is.'' She said quickly. ''Ok, tomorrow it is then, Mia.'' I smiled. ''Come on. It's late. Let's go to bed.'' Mia said, emphasizing it with a yawn.

We changed to our pyjamas and went to bed. I lied on my bed, thinking thank god i had already warned Edward about the arrival of Mia before rolling into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Well, what do you think of this? Please review and give me your opinions! :D**


End file.
